bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Hiraku Nara
Hiraku Nara is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Hiraku is of average height and build with his most notable feature being his blazing red hair. Normally he'll wear ether his old division's uniform or a disheveled suit instead of the silly shinigami robe thingys. The uniform consists of a longcoat, boots and a formal shirt, but will only ever be worn when he's in his spiritual form. Any other time he'll wear his suit or a simple combination of Jacket, Jeans and t-shirt. On many occasions he was reprimanded for the offence of not wearing his robes, but he preferring being held back from promotion than having to wear those ridiculous outfits. He wears his two tanto under some kind of coat normally, on the upper sides of his torso and facing down slightly for ease of access. Although usually he'll choose not to use them in combat due to having a distinct ineptitude with the weapons, at least relative to his mastery of kidou. In recent years he's gotten a bit better with the blades, under the teachings of Pandora, and can rival most adept swordsmen in his proficiency. If put into a formal situation he'll usually screw his face up in discomfort, obscuring what would otherwise be very warm features. These being predominantly derived from his auburn eyes and red hair, once described as a 'fireplace' by his friend kovu. He's got no piercings or tattoos to speak of, but he's always fancied getting something along the lines of a sun tattooed across his back. Personality The majority of the time Hiraku will be messing around, laughing and having an all around good time with those he likes. However if around anyone too formal or boring he'll often start to mumble and become introverted, complaining about how they always dampen the mood. If these 'superiors' insist on pestering Hiraku or harming him, then he can become quite defensive and verbally violent. His tongue will whip out profanities and insults as if they were his own defense from the officers. At times he can become slightly too relaxed and laid back, to a fault even. He'll get on with most but will often catch flack from his superiors for acting in such a casual way. However usually if he's given enough time and they prove their worth to him Hiraku can come to respect those who would call themselves leaders. He just believes they can't do that by standing around enforcing bullshit laws and regulations. So far the only person to ever do that's been Ryuuhei, and that took him breaking him out of prison before he could be placed in the maggot's nest. It's because of this that he enjoys the company of the humans at Xcution somewhat, they have no real order or leadership and function fine, just how he thinks the Seireitei should be. As for hollows and Arrancar... Well he thinks they're hollows and Arrancar. Unlike what seems to he the vast majority of Shinigami in the Seireitei, Hiraku knows that they're a threat and treats them as such. He doesn't hate them per say, but upon sighting one he will do his job if able, freeing the trapped souls and sending them to ether hell or the Soul Society. His lack of a serious nature extends to combat to, and it's a rare site to ever see him turn stone faced. He'll either spend half his time joking and dashing about in bursts of light, or finding new and interesting ways to insult those he's fighting against. History Hiraku was a soul born in the upper districts of the Soul Society, 7 to be exact. His parents were always fairly well off and he never had to face the true poverty of the Rukongai (As 3/4 of shinigami OCs seem to have). There's nothing to really say about this part of his life because well, nothing of note really happened. The only thing that would be worth a slight mention is the shinigami patrols that he often saw as a child, wondering out towards the lower districts with their seated officers barking out various orders and commands. You see, Hiraku had always been one to naturally push against orders and the chain of command, so seeing these shinigami treated like dogs made him sick to his stomach. In this time he also met Kovu, a young boy of a similar age to him yet of a frightfully smaller build. On a few occasions he helped out the smaller lad by pushing off various bullies and people he considered to be abusing their power, just as that shinigami had to his subordonates. Although they never became more than slight friends, even when both moving onto further education. It was in fact only due to this resentment for the shinigami system that Hiraku chose to train as one of them himself. His only goal and wish being that he might be able to change their broken system of bureaucracy and command internally. A goal he's now realised is impossible. His years in the academy were... Difficult, to say the least. No one seemed to be able to instruct him successfully and it was only due to his odd skill with kidou that he even made it through to become a full fledged shinigami. Even with that, without the help of Kovu's tutoring Hiraku would have failed every single one of his classes. Any other training in shinigami techniques that Kovu couldn't teach him, were either copied from his class mates or painstakingly developed over a large amount of time. Once graduating he was assigned to the 6th division but never even talked to the seated officers or captains face to face. He often found that being sent out on missions was far more enjoyable than lounging around the Seireitei. Well he called them missions. For the most part he would just slip away from the seated officers leading his squad in the human realm and went off his own way. He still made sure to take out any weaker Hollows he came across, but for the most part Hiraku was just content to watch the humans live their free lives. He longed for that simple thing more than anything else, and so after fifty years of being a shinigami, he stayed in London, England, 1633. Yet what he found disgusted Hiraku to no end. Souls, hopeless and defeated, lay on the Streets moaning for help, help from anyone. Hiraku certainly hadn't seen any of this whilst hunting Hollows with his squad... This was the reason for the Hollows they hunted. The shinigami just never went to the source. Why was no one helping these people? He questioned himself, over and over again. And so Hiraku did What he could, konsoing anyone he found with the pummel of his Asuachi. From that point on Hiraku dedicated his life to his duty as a shinigami, he wasn't against their morals, just those who chose to lead and dictate them. In fact, without someone barking orders at him 24/7, Hiraku managed to make a dent in the amount of souls and Hollows rushing about the place. A dent. London, even then, was a massive city and it was impossible for one lone shinigami to do much with all the crime, disease and famine that plagued the place. Still, he kept at his work. Even through the fires, the wars, the death, all the while looking over his shoulder and expecting his captain to be standing there, ready to court marshal him. It never happened. For all intensive purposes Hiraku was dead back at the Seireitei, as had been filed by his superior officer the day he'd disappeared. In those centuries alone Hiraku found his only companion and friend was his Zanpaktou, Mitsuko. She would often act as a voice of reason for him when a moral choice surface, and came to be one of the few people who's judgement he respected. Unlocking Shikai hadn't been too hard with how close they became, she even guided him through the process, far better than any officer or instructor was able to back in the Seireitei. The boost in his power meant that dealing with Hollows, and even a few Arrancar, became a task he could realistically complete. Even after half a dozen life times there, Hiraku still never lost interest in the ever changing and open nature of humanity. As far as he was aware, the Seireitei had been the same for thousands of years, but here, here it changed daily. If he wasn't carrying out his duties then Hiraku would take part in human life, or at least try to. He discovered tea, watched plays, conversed with souls, even picking up a British accent as he did so, one that would evolve with the times and location in which he found himself . All the while he continued to meditate, converse and train with Mitsuko, learning more about both her and himself in the process, he even eventually discover how to materialize her for a second on himself and dart to a nearby location, an ability he had before had no idea she possessed. Things were never at rest though, and when World War I and II came around, he felt it was both duty as a now English man, and a Shinigami, to make sure the Hollow threat was controlled. The trenches and battle fields were the first place he'd actually seen other squads of Shinigami doing their job of Konsoing soldiers, killing Hollows and defending the humans from them, even as they tore each other to pieces. The pure destruction was just horrifying, something he hadn't felt since the great fire of London In 1666. For a couple of years things were controlled, the other Shinigami ignored him for the most part and the fresh Hollows created in the fields of battle were relatively easy to control, for the most part It was in the last year of the war, during the bombing of Germany, that Hiraku learnt just why the Shinigami were to reluctant to do their jobs. Two adjuchas class Hollows tore through the street, obliterating almost anything in their path. Residents would have put It down as bombs but both Hiraku and the shinigami who turned and ran knew what they were. But, being as fool hearty as he was, Hiraku stayed to fight. A fight which soon progressed to him bleeding from every part of his body as he was batted around like a rag doll, unable to fire off even the most basic of kidou. The only thing that saved him from dying that day was the voice of Mitsuko, and the word she prompted him to say. Bankai. After centuries of inadvertently training with her, a giant burst of reiatsu and golden light was released, blinding the two Hollows. By the time they had looked up it was already over. Rods of light pierced their bodies and they faded back Into nothing, the image of a golden Dragon their last sight before death took them. For the next few decades, Hiraku still neglected to return to the Seireitei, where he undoubtedly knew death would await. Instead he stayed on in England, Living through the various eras of the country, as he trained yet more with Mitsuko and worked to clear the place of Hollows. It was all one great big distraction truth be told. What he'd seen in the wars had scared Hiraku, and so he covered It up with jokes, smiles and tea, pretending It had never happened for the most part Once he saw New York destroyed, the riots begin, civil war in America and the fall of Tokyo, both he and Mitsuko decided enough was enough. So to the next random shinigami he met, Hiraku turned himself in as a deserter and was promptly taken into custody. The captain they took him to first was Ryuuhei, the one in command of squad 8. After his four hunderd year story was explained, Hiraku was expecting him to lop off head right there and then. Yet he did not. Instead, Hiraku was placed as an unseated officer of the eigth division, the exact position he had run away from. Still, he was at least going to be able to do something more, and who sad he had to follow orders anyway. The gallows. Mitsuko answered During the war with the Seraphim, Hiraku did actually for once listen to the orders of his superiors. In life and death even he would be able to follow the most basic of orders, even from the ones he had the absolute minimum amount of respect for, the captains. Although, due to being deployed with other units of unseated officers, he found himself being the only one left standing in a sea of blood and bodies. A Golden Dragon panting like a dog. All because of those Seraphim, those orders. The events of that war, and the loss of his comrades hadn't changed his outlook on the Seireitei and Shinigami, only resolved it further. They did however leave him with a fear of the Seraphim. A fear which like all fears, quickly progressed into anger, resentment and hate. (Summary of time in the RP - too lazy to write it out at the moment) * Put into 8th division * Fights with Yoru over not doing work * Becomes friends with random people in the 8th * Assigned to go with Aoi on a mission to the Human Realm * Nervous she'll get hurt because of him, so goes to train more in kidou. * Meets Pandora and becomes friends * Goes on mission and disobeys orders to apprehend Valhalla * Insults the Captains/Vice-Captains * Sent to central 46 and sentenced to the Maggot's nest * Ryuuhei helps him escape to the human realm * Spends his time travelling since London was destroyed * Pops into Xcution and Pandora's house from time to time. * Heads back to Seireitei for Ryuuhei's funeral * Mal attempts to apprehend him * Escapes using shikai Powers and Abilities Shunpo: A movement technique, which allows the user to move faster than the eye can follow. The focal point which determines the basis of this technique is speed. As speed is the main point of the technique, the method is best characterized by how fast one can get from point A to point B in the least amount of steps. Although not extremely adept in the practice Hiraku has learnt to shunpo though his own days of training. It's still unrefined and sloppy, but he gets the job done. Kidou Practitioner: Although he hated the instructors at the academy with a passion, he did manage to pick up the demon arts surprisingly quickly for one so brash. As of now he's able to use spells 1-63 and is rather proud of his control of the techniques. Although he hasn't learnt any knew ones after leaving the Seireitei, Hiraku's control and power are exemplary. Zanpakutō Inner World His inner would is in short the surface of a dying star. However it radiates no heat and is as solid as rock. Thus Hiraku is able to stand on its surface and confer with his Zanpaktou spirit in relative comfort. The Star itself glows red but will change colour depending on his state of mind at the time. It can change from yellow to black if that's what the situation internally reflects. The spirit that resides within his Zanpaktou is named Mitsuko and takes the form of a dragon when he meets it in shikai. It has a feminine but powerful voice and often tries to act as his reason when his attitude can blind his judgement. Instead of facing him in combat so he can progress, Mitsuko will often try to tutor him in philosophy and to find meaning in his actions. Not that it ever gets very deep into his skull. Despite this Hiraku enjoys spending time in his inner world, choosing to close his eyes and return there instead of listening to the blabbering of officers. He does have a second spirit but they have no revealed themselves to him yet and thus he is clueless as to their existence. This is because they reside on the polar opposite of his spirit, in the darkness and away from the fires of the sun. Were they to be illuminated, they would merely look like a black version of Mitsuko. Mitsuko - Shikai Release command: Be consumed in the light of Ra, Mitsuko! With released there is a blinding flash of light from each tanto which soon fades to reveal two cutlasses, both bathed in a radiant yellow light. He'll often hold one or both in a reverse grip, using them to block and evade attacks while he preps another long range attack. Each blade is deceptively long, roughly arms length, and his an ornate hilt that will charge with light before he uses an ability. Although they can sometimes look fragile each is actually extremely durable and can withstand an immense amount of force. At the moment he possesses no real skill with them, outside of swinging and blocking attacks, and so normally falls back onto his abilities or kidou during a fight. Light's Wings Upon activation two wings made of yellow light burst from his back and Hiraku gains a slight aura around his body. These wings give him the ability to move at incredible speeds for a fraction of a second. Because of this he can use their ability to dodge almost any on coming attack or move to an opponent quickly. Using them is a guaranteed dodge unless their attacking stat outclasses his Hoho & Sei by four points. Their ((Buk + Hoho)/2) is four greater than his ((Sei + Hoho)/2) This has a one turn use and a four turn cooldown. Radiant Spear The hilts and guard of his blades glow for a second and gather energy from the surroundings. He can hold this energy in as long as he needs but when it's released the light will form two blades with the surface temperature of 1000 degree Celsius. He can extend or retract them at will (up to 10m) and uses the range to ether stab foes as if they were spears or slice at them with elongated blades. Because they are just compressed energy they have no mass and so are incredibly easy to move despite their length. Mahikari - Bankai Release command: Accept Ra's judgement, Mahikari! In Bankai Hiraku looses his blades and a decadent golden portal opens up directly behind him. The wings that he gains with 'Light's Wings' also become a permanent fixture on his back, even allowing him to take flight if he so wished. Those, along with a tail, claws and scales on parts of his body give him a dragon like appearance. The a portal itself will face whatever way he does but is completely tangible, so a human or soul could pass without with no resistance. Effulgent Massacre This is his most devastating attack and the true power of this Bankai, the portal will open up with smaller bridges to Ra's dimension which allows hundreds of various rods of light to move through the portal. Once opened these weapons will dart out at incredible speeds, at points seeming less like objects and more streaks of light. This barrage can vary from a couple of quick strikes (low cost) to an all out rain of the weapons (high cost). Normally anything hit by such a technique would be torn to shreds in mere seconds in the wake of a god's power. Statistics Trivia * His Zanpaktou spirit is the Winged Dragon of Ra from Yu-Gi-Oh * Hiraku's theme is Firewall * His battle themes are Dragon Rises, God of the Sun and They Fought As Legends * He was solely created because the 8th Div after Ryuuhei changed it was awesome. * The face claim for this OC is Suoh Mikoto from the 'K-Project' * Yes the Bankai is what you think it is. Quotes * "It's okay mate, no harm done really. I needed to get this thing washed sometime anyway." (To Kovu, after he spilled tea on Hiraku) * "Yeah, fucking dictatorship around here if you ask me." (In reference to the Seireitei's leadership) * "Why don't you just take your foot out of your ass and go do the work yourself. I'm just a simple Shinigami, surly a great vice-captain such as yourself should have no problem with the dirty work." (Debating his work ethic with Yoru} * "Why should I have to work for you lot at all? Bunch of tossers." * "Honestly, you lot just treat those without a seat or rank as fodder. All I see when down there is those seated officers prancing around, drinking, playing love birds. Then when I try to relax, I have that fucking slave driver kicking me in the ribs. It's no wonder the Arrancar and Fullbringers hate us." (Telling Ryuuhei his take on the Seireitei) * "Because I've seen war Ryuuhei, too many times to count. In the human realm they used tactics, strategy and didn't just throw away good people." (Explaining how the Seireitei commanders are ether retarded, or douchebags... or both) * "Yes I believe we do, but the issue is your brother. And his cronie Yoru. To review that fact for a second, Ryuuhei's your brother?!" (Finding out Pandora was Ryuuhei's sister). * "if Captain prick and Lieutenant nob-head want to push me around than I'm going to push back" (Explaining his actions to her) * "America huh?... No I can't see myself heading over there all too often, I'd much rather a few rolling hills and a strong cup of tea." (On the topic of what to do once free) * "I suppose I'll be up at your brother's floating-castle-palace thing until this is all sorted out. So if you need a drinking buddy that's where I'll be. Well ether there or getting blown up again, but I'd rather we meet under nicer circumstances if possible." (Saying farewell to his new drinking buddy) * "Your mum isn't going to be waking up, little one. She's going to be sleeping for a long while..." (Comforting a child) * "Want to see my wings?" (Trying to cheer the same girl up, confirming her beliefs that they were angels). * "Right, we have tea, and whatever that is now... Best get back to work." (Commenting on Aoi's coffee, chocolate, cream thing). * "So ether help Aoi back to the ship or just go play with Ryuuhei's todger for all I care. She and I aren't damsels in distress for you to save," (In response to Yoru's hero act). * "Command?! The day you command me is the same day that pigs will fly, and you actually manage to find a partner in that get up. My job is whatever the hell I want it to be, and I protect Aoi because she's a friend. Not because some ponce in a white bathrobe told me to." (Educating Yoru on his motives). * “Companions? No I don’t hate them. Pandora, Aoi, Kovu, they’re not the problem with the shinigami. It’s those who want to put themselves on pedestals and shout down at those under them to do their bidding. The Seated officers, the Lieutenants, the Captains. They’re all warped and resigned to just playing house, as you so accurately put.” (Conversing with Valhalla). * "they had me down as ‘KIA in service to the king.’ Load of bullshite." (Explaining his position to Val) * "So maybe if you and the two shadow twins can take you hands off your Zanpaktou, then we can just let him leave and go back to helping people like that girl." (Trying to calm down the Heros. * "And what is my job Yoru? To kiss your feet and those of the central 46?! Fuck the central 46. You lot might be happy on their leash, but there's no way in hell that I'm going to fall in line for them of all people." (Probably pissing off the wrong people). Gallery Pre-timeskip Hiraku 7.png Hiraku 5.png Hiraku 4.jpg Post-timeskip Hiraku1.jpg Hiraku.jpg Hiraku 9.jpg Hiraku 8.jpg Hiraku 12.jpg Hiraku 7.jpg Hiraku 13.jpg Hiraku 11.jpg Hiraku15.jpg Hiraku14.jpg Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei